jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Junkman Cometh
"The Junkman Cometh" is the 15th. episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are kicking back and watching wrestling on TV when Brobot appears onscreen. Then he tells them that he and his robot parents are being attacked by "Moonie Men" and then he begs Jimmy to come and help. Carl and Sheen insist that he needs to go save his robot brother, and Jimmy's persuaded to help, as long as the two of them come with him. At first, Sheen and Carl refuse, but they change their minds once Jimmy tells them that there'll be no tv until they agree to leave. Then Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard get into the rocket and start to drive off to the moon. Carl and Sheen also try to convince Jimmy to let them stay in the rocket, but he refuses. Once on the moon, the four spot a strange figure approaching in the distance. They were scared, and then they hide behind rocks as the figure comes towards them. But it turns out that it's only Brobot wearing a mask. Then Jimmy annoyingly asks where the Moonie Men are, but it turns out that Brobot only made them up because he wanted to play with Jimmy. Jimmy insists that they're going home, and then he starts to walk back to the rocket. Brobot acts sad and wins Jimmy over. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard collect crystals on the moon as Jimmy complains about Brobot. Suddenly, a dark space cloud appears. Then Brobot got scared, and then he says that this space cloud came from the horrible and scary Junkman who took his parents. Then Jimmy drags Carl, Sheen and Goddard off the moon, thinking that Brobot's crying wolf. On the way home, they happily talk about how they can still catch the last few minutes of wrestling. Suddenly, the space cloud appears again, and then an eerie green light sucks the rocket into it. It turns out that the Junkman is real, and they're stuck on his spaceship. Then he introduces himself to the boys while playing dramatic piano music and laughing manically. He reveals that he runs a shady business by collecting space junk. He scans the boys and declares them to be relatively worthless. However, he's impressed by the rocket, saying that he can use it to make toilets. Then Junkman's dog Roxy comes into the room, and Goddard's smitten by her. He tries to flirt with her, but the Junkman notices and then he imprisons the boys and Goddard. On the way to the cell, Jimmy and his friends see Brobot's parents, who're quite friendly and unconcerned about their fate. Once inside their prison, Sheen plays the harmonica and then Jimmy apologizes for not believing Brobot. At this moment, Brobot appears, and hid on the bottom of Jimmy's rocket and came to bust the boys out. Then he asks them if they're now gonna help him save his parents. Carl and Sheen don't really want to, but Jimmy agrees with him. Then they sneak about the spaceship as Jimmy tells everyone the plan, They're gonna save Brobot's parents and Goddard, find the spaceship, and leave. Then the scene switches to Junkman trying to figure out what to sell Goddard for. He gets a call from Gortox the Irritable, who's wondering where the Gravadisc's the Junkman promised him are, since the Junkman's planning to use Brobot's parents for toys, and then he puts them on a conveyor belt, asking them if they have any last words. Then the boys and Brobot come to the scene. They try to think of what to do, and they finally agree that Brobot should distract the Junkman, something he's quite adept at. While the Junkman chases after Brobot, Carl and Sheen grab Brobot's parents off the conveyor belt and make a run for the rocket. Meanwhile, Goddard has finally won over Roxy's heart. The Junkman gets angry by this, and the fact that the boys have escaped. Then he tells Roxy to get them, but she turns on him, allowing Brobot's parents to tie him up. The Junkman tries to attack them while tied to a rolling chair, but he ends up knocking the steering wheel off his ship, which it careens into space. Then Junkman insists that he's the only one who can save them and then Jimmy unties him under the condition that he'll just save them and leave. But then he breaks his promise and runs into an escape pod with Roxy while laughing manically. While Jimmy tries to get the ship under control, Brobot insists that he can help, and he's able to save them and defeat the Junkman. Afterwards, everyone enjoys a snack of moon pies on the moon while Brobot and Jimmy play several games of Moon-Tennis together. Trivia *The photo Carl pasted on Hugh's face is of his original design from the movie and shorts. You can tell by the suspenders. * After leaving the moon, Jimmy makes fun of the Junkman, saying, "The Junkman sounds like a villain on a lame TV show that people watch because they have no real lives." This may be a reference to the show's lazy writing. * Sheen breaks the fourth wall by asking Jimmy why they can breathe in space without helmets and why they are able to get to and from space within a matter of minutes. As Jimmy is explaining this to Sheen, his voice is drowned out by the sound of Carl's terrible and annoying singing. This is likely a commentary on people who complain about how scientifically inaccurate the show is. ** Actually, the real reason they don't wear space suits is because space suits and helmets would cover up their faces and make the characters too hard to animate and model. Oddly enough, Sheen is wearing a helmet when trying to blast home in the Planet Sheen pilot episode and there was a shield on the rocket. Jimmy most likely put it there so the driver wouldn't fly out if he crashed, since there is no seatbelt. * This is the second of the three episodes Brobot appears in. * This is the second time Goddard got dognapped, the first was in Professor Calamitous, I Presume. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes